


aiba's new pet

by littlealex



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex





	aiba's new pet

"Do you think frogs eat bananas?" Aiba mused, tapping the side of the glass tank.

Nino gave him a strange look before turning back to his DS, smashing the keys in what is certainly a very skilled manner. "No," he said flatly.

"Maybe," Sho said, even though he knew that encouraging Aiba on his ridiculous experiments was usually a bad idea.

Jun thought Sho must have gotten laid the night before. It's the only reason he would walk straight into that trap.

Ohno moved from his seat next to Nino and squatted beside Aiba, peering at the frog with an artist's eye. "Where did you get a frog, anyway?"

He didn't ask about the tank.

"It was on the side of the road," Aiba answered, tilting his head as though considering the frog's appetite some more. "It looked lonely and frightened so I picked it up."

"And put it in your pocket," Jun finished for him. He had been traumatized enough by taking the train with Aiba (who was an excruciating train partner and talked too loudly) but to have to watch him scoop up a frog and put it in his jacket pocket was beyond anything he could handle.

"That's very humane of you, Aiba," Ohno said, nodding sagely. "I don't think frogs eat bananas, but that's all we've got and he must be starving."

"He should be dead," Nino muttered, though nobody could quite tell if he was talking about the frog or the level boss he was fighting.

Sho stepped in just as he saw Aiba's eyes glistening with tears, handing him a banana from the bunch on the green room table. "Here. Mash it up a bit first."

Aiba took the banana gratefully, ignoring Jun's rolling eyes, and peeled the banana. "I'm going to name him Jimeny," he announced, pinching the top of the banana and squishing it between his fingers. He reached into the tank and scraped it on the side of the rock the frog was placed on.

"Why Jimeny?" Ohno queried, watching the feeding with interest.

"Because frogs jump, right? Like the cartoon," Aiba said, as though it was obvious.

Nino coughed to hide a laugh and Jun wanted to wipe the indulgent smile off of Sho's face. "Jimeny was a cricket, you idiot!" He said instead, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Look, he's going for it!" Ohno interrupted the mood and pressed his finger against the glass tank.

Nino paused his game, Jun opened his eyes, and a moment later all five of them were huddled around the tank.

Sure enough, Jimeny the frog had limped two paces to the edge of the rock towards the smear of banana. Under the gaze of five startled adults, his tongue darted out a handful of times, dabbing at the mushy banana warily.

"Oh my god," Nino said.

"I don't believe it," Jun said.

"That's incredible," Sho said.

"I _told_ you frogs would eat banana!" Aiba said.


End file.
